Si me hicieras falta
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Cierras los ojos y todo termina, ¿o no?... Cuando dejas tu cuerpo, liberando el alma, sopesas hasta qué punto eres libre... Ciertamente, existen lazos que no se pueden romper; y ciertas personas a las que no puedes dejar de amar...


**Si me hicieras falta**

La ciudad parisina arde de noche, como una antorcha interminable, inextinguible. De lejos todo parecíale más confortable… los ojos cansados, la mirada absorta, con las bridas de César en mano, no dejaba sino de pensar en lo inevitable del destino y el tiempo, en cuánto hubiese querido convertir y mantener, ser fuerte y paciente…no verse en las encrucijadas que la llevaron a tal punto, y ahora…

A confrontar.

-"Debes regresar: el niño te espera, también él"-respondió ante sus ataques de cobardía, de salir corriendo, sin rumbo definido, hacia donde le diera la gana.

Tenía treinta y ocho años…una de las mujeres más bellas de toda Francia, pero con un ímpetu de lucha que la consumía casi por completo. Sólo su pequeño y Andrè la forzaban a levantarse cada día y continuar con la interminable pugna…pero ¿por qué luchaba? Esas preguntas disolvíanse en su cabeza a penas se forjaban, a la par que el galopar se tornaba aún más rápido. Vislumbró: su casa, su guarida.

El pequeño estaba al pie de la puerta, con su padre. Los ojos de la criatura se iluminaron al reconocerla. Le mira a los ojos y asiente. Apenas lo sabe, corre a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mami ta' en casha, mami ta' en casha!-

-Mi porotito ¡Cuidado, ah!-

El niño se abalanza con tanta fuerza, que la bota al piso. El padre miró horrorizado y corrió hacia ellos… pero la mujer reía. Suspiró aliviado:

-No me des esos sustos, Oscar: tu mamá pudo haberse lastimado-

-A ver, jovencito-lo posó en sus muslos frente a ella-…creo que esta conversación se ha hecho reiterativa, te lo hemos dicho tu padre y yo: a los papás no se les "embiste" cuando llegan del trabajo-

-¡Es que te quedo mucho!-la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también, muñeco, pero tú no ves que papá me "embista" sólo porque me quiera mucho-

-Ah, ¿no?-sonrió con picardía, a lo que el niño respondió sorprendido.

-¡¿Tú embistes a mi mamá?!-

-¡Andrè, no seas cochino!-lo regañó pellizcándole en brazo-Tu padre bromeaba ¿Verdad?-

-Ah, ah ¡sííííí, pero ya no me pellizques, por favor!-suplicó con la cara casi violácea del dolor.

El pequeño reía al verlos pelear como unos niños. Un ventarrón gélido los hizo entrarse a la casa… Tomó al niño en brazos, mientras Oscar conducía de las bridas al caballo en dirección opuesta.

Al llegar al cuartito, Andrè hace girar al niño hacia su cama hasta que se cansó gritando de alegría. Lo acurrucó bien en las sábanas. El pequeño notó su melancolía: el padre miraba en dirección al establo…

-Papá: ¿Qué te ocude?, ¿pacha algo?

Se despertó como salido de otro mundo, sacudiendo leve la cabeza con una trémula sonrisa.

-Nada, mi pequeño: sólo estaba pensando en tu madre.

-¡Sí! ¿Verdad que está muy bonita?

-Oh, sí: tu madre es la más bella de todas las mujeres del mundo-repuso Andrè-: no creo que exista otra mujer en este planeta que se le acerque en ello.

-Sí, mmm…: tienes razón-musitó el niño entre bostezos, y se entregó a los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Volvió a arroparlo. Se incorporó sin dejar de verlo: no se cansaría nunca de contemplarlo.

-Buenas noches, pequeño Oscar

Apagó la vela y fue hacia el comedor.

Debía volver con ella.

-Ah, estoy tan cansada…, creo que dormiría todo el día si pudiese.

-Debe ser agotador ser el sustento de la familia-respondió con un mohín de fastidio.

-Andrè: yo no quería decir-

-Tu cena-

Puso el plato frente a ella, dejándola con la explicación en la boca. Con el ceño fruncido, hizo el plato a un lado y espetó:

-Deberíamos hablar…quisiera que me dijeras qué te está pasando…no, no te comprendo-

Sufría al ver su rostro tan triste: amaba tanto a la mujer que tenía al frente que no deseaba verla así. Las cosas estaban muy mal para él, pero ella no tenía la culpa…Eran sentimientos egoístas, sin duda…pero no deseaba dejarlos saber…

-No tenemos que comprender nada…ah, vamos: ven acá-

La tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, se volvía más exigente y fogoso…Oscar lo deseaba: lo deseaba como si fuera la primera vez, pero se entregaba desganada. La puso contra la pared y comenzó a desvestirla con desesperación: la necesitaba dentro, estar dentro del nudo de sus cuerpos, necesitaba hacerse uno con ella para ahogar su angustia. El sentimiento era cada vez peor…Puso las manos en su pecho haciendo distancia: apenas estaba en enaguas. Andrè frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eso mismo te he preguntado todo este tiempo, pero siempre me respondes con evasivas.-

-¡Ah, por dios! Oscar: te lo he repetido tantas veces…Por favor-intentó besarla, pero su respuesta no fue correspondida.

-¡Ahg, no me toques!-le hizo el quite, aburrida de la reiterativa situación.

La mirada de Andrè era de una profunda angustia. El ademán que hizo fue muy hiriente…

-Oscar…-su nombre salió de sus labios.

-¡Perfecto, Andrè! Si deseas mantenerte así, yo no tengo inconvenientes…yo no seré quien haga la "vista gorda" a tus problemas: se supone que por algo nos casamos, para enfrentar las cosas juntos, como la familia que somos. Para mí, tú tienes algo que no te agrada: no soy tonta, no me trago tus mentiras. Lo veo nítidamente en tus ojos…Pero si no confías en mí, yo no tengo porqué tragar este trago amargo…: no es justo-finiquitó, saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Andrè la siguió, pero la puerta casi fue como un latigazo en su rostro.

Cerró la puerta, como si cerrara la entrada a su corazón: escuchó el llanto silencioso de su esposa... Le parecía tan familiar. De pronto, recordó que casi todas las noches escuchaba un quejido similar.

Era un idiota: de alguna manera, ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lloraba: la mujer a la que juró hacer feliz por el resto de la eternidad, a la que desposó a los ojos de Dios, derramaba tiernas lágrimas todas las noches...

... Por su causa.

Bajó la mirada. Si más réplica, se retiró de la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días, Oscar...- respondió medio somnoliento Andrè: estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Quedó como detenida: trató de hacer la menor señal de ruido, para no despertarlo, pero desconocía el hecho de que Andrè vigilaba cada paso, cada movimiento de ella... Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Andrè casi y se había vuelto en un psicópata.

-Buenos...- respondió, con un mohín de molestia: tomó su tricornio, dispuesta a salir de la casa en pos de su trabajo sin dirigirle más la palabra, pero Andrè le cerró la puerta.

Los ojos de ella se veían cada vez más impasibles, hasta que espetó sin mayor comedimiento de su molestia:

-¡Ahora, ¿qué?!

-No te vayas molesta... Oscar, mi amor: ¿no te das cuenta que se me va la vida entera por amarte, por adorarte?

-No sé qué diantres quieres que te diga, Andrè: pareces un demente. Déjame pasar- quiso sacarlo del camino, pero se lo impidió:

-Te amo, Oscar... Quisiera que me dijeses lo mismo.

-Andrè, no te seguiré el jueguito, te lo advierto. Déjame pasar.

Ahora sí sus ojos destellaban de la furia: furia que Andrè no alcanzaba a dimensionar... Estaba ciego, totalmente ciego: temía tanto, tanto tiempo...

-¡Andrè, me estás destruyendo por dentro: nos destruyes a los tres! Yo te amo: te amo como no podría amar a nadie jamás... Jamás. No he puesto en duda nuestro amor por ningún motivo, por ninguna razón... Me estás ocultando una razón, Andrè: y quiero que me la respondas AHORA.

Lo puso entre la espada y la pared: Oscar lo tenía afirmado de los hombros, para que no esquivase más su mirada... Ahora, debía decir la verdad.

-Gerodelle...- Oscar frunció el ceño, algo desconcertada- Me lo encontré, unos días atrás: me dijo que te estaba buscando...

-¿Gerodelle?... ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Gerodelle en este asunto?

-Mi amor, él-... Me dijo que te buscaba para que huyeran de aquí.

De fruncir el ceño, comenzó a reír, más aliviada... Andrè era ahora el desconcertado.

-Bueno, ¡ah!- se sentó en el sillón, dejando en él toda la cuota de preocupación que tenía por la noticia- Tampoco vamos a ser tan ciegos, Andrè: ese sujeto se me declaró hace unos años atrás, pidiéndome en matrimonio... Y, por si no te acuerdas, ya me lo había propuesto un par de veces más: la cosa es que no le he aceptado y no lo aceptaré jamás... Y, si por alguna razón, esos son tus temores, son totalmente infundados: O sea, ¡mírame!: soy feliz, completamente. Con Oscar y contigo: no necesito nada más...

-Eres tú la que no ha visto más allá, Oscar... Gerodelle te propone una vida segura, acomodada.

-¡No me interesan los lujos: hasta cuándo debo reiterártelo!

-¡Y Oscar, ¿no has pensado en él?!

Ahora sí que sentía temor: dio unos pasos atrás, enajenándose completamente de las palabras de Andrè. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: ojalá y fuese una mala jugada de sus sentidos, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-¿Lo estás considerando?

Andrè cerró los ojos: la mirada penetrante y fría de Oscar le dañaba terriblemente el corazón, pero sabía que no había otra salida:

-Debes aceptarlo, Oscar.

Denegaba con su cabeza sin cesar, dejando que lánguidas lágrimas cayeran de sus zafiros. Andrè tomó su rostro, tratando de apelar a la cordura:

-Mi amor, por favor, escúchame: por nuestro hijo, por nuestro amor, debes irte con él. Te llevará a Inglaterra, lejos del peligro...

Seguía denegando: era un futuro tan sombrío, tan esplín...

-No, no, no: no puedo separarme de ti. No me hagas esto, por favor...- lloraba en silencio, sopesa, pero con una desesperación tal que poco a poco le destrozaba el alma- Me pides que me aleje de tu lado, que destruya mi corazón por la mitad... ¡Señor, piensa en nuestro hijo!- se deshizo de su lado, apoyándose en el ventanal: pequeñas gotas resbalaban, a causa de la neblina otoñal- ¡Inglaterra, lejos de ti: ¿no has pensado que podría olvidarte?!

-Es por su bien, por el de ambos.

-¡No, Andrè: soportemos, luchemos, muramos, PERO NOSOTROS TRES, JUNTOS!

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN EGOÍSTA, OSCAR!

Se quedó callada: de la nada, y Andrè logró sacar la voz. Debió haber sopesado un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la desesperación de obligarla a entender que debía irse de su lado, sin protestar, era algo que, poco a poco, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Egoísta?... ¿Egoísta, dices? Deseo con todas mis fuerzas mantener unida a mi familia, mantenerme fuerte por los tres, pensar en tu dolor, en nuestro amor, ¿y yo soy la egoísta?

-Oscar... el bienestar de nuestro bebé es lo primordial, no puede seguir viviendo aquí: crecer rodeado de muertes, de guerra, de hambruna, ¿qué acaso no te has puesto a pensar que tendrá que convivir con ello por el resto de su vida? Estamos en medio de una revolución, ¡pasarán sino unas tres décadas antes de que Francia resurja nuevamente! ¿O me vas a decir lo contrario?, ¿no has pensado en tal cosa?

-¡Lo pienso cada maldito momento, Andrè: es por ello que voy, día tras día, jornada tras jornada, hasta altas horas de la noche, intentando darle a mi hijo un lugar digno en el cual vivir!

-¡A eso mismo me refiero: todavía lo deseas, veo ese destello en tus ojos, A MÍ NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME!

Su cara mostraba desentendimiento. Andrè prosiguió:

-¡No puedes, por mucho que tus labios lo repitan, NO PUEDES MANTENERTE FUERA DEL PELIGRO, MANTENERTE A RAYA DE LA MILICIA!

Dio vuelta la cara, algo consternada por sus palabras:

-E-eso no es cierto...

-Amas el peligro, la aventura: verte cara a cara con el enemigo... Y eso es lo que deberías evitar.

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto?!

-¡Lo digo porque es así: esa es la realidad, es NUESTRA REALIDAD! Si eres tú la que das el empuje, yo soy el que pone los pies sobre la tierra... Oscar...

La abrazó con mucha fuerza: ella intentaba, inútilmente, zafarse de su abrazo, pero lo deseaba... Se sentía desplomar: sentía que su mundo, su pequeño subterfugio frente a la adversidad se desplomaba a pedazos.

-No, no: déjame... No puedo, no... Entonces soy yo: debo alejarme de vosotros para no exponerlos al peligro- se soltó de él, saliendo lo más rápido posible hasta el establo.

Andrè la seguía: su corazón desbordaba en llanto, pero no podía verle llorar.

Debía continuar, mantener... resistir...

La encontró desatando al corcel: se secaba las lágrimas que, a ratos, nublaban su mirada. Esa visión era tan bella, tan increíblemente bella...

-Andrè...- espetó con suma frialdad-: entiendo lo que dices. Desapareceré: me iré y nunca más los pondré en peligro.

De un solo galopar, salió rápidamente del establo: Andrè siguió su altiva figura entre la niebla, que la escondía hasta hacerla invisible...

Un nudo en su pecho...

Sentía un mal presagio venir, con la velocidad de la luz...

-Oscar- fue lo único que logró musitar, en ese momento de estupor.

* * *

-¡Oscar! Tardasteis mucho en llegar: usualmente, no tenéis retraso alguno.

Detuvo de un golpe el galopar: con rapidez, bajó del equino y lo amarró en la posada. Sin mucha impresión, argumentó:

-Tuve unos contratiempos en casa... Bueno, decidme: ¿qué hay preparado para hoydía?

Rosalie bajó la mirada: de la nada, un tul oscuro sobre sus ojos celestes. Oscar se inquietó por su mutismo:

-¿Y bien?...

-Oscar, yo...- un nudo se le hizo en la garganta: era tan difícil lo que tendría que comunicarle.

Al lograr vislumbrar la preocupación de su protegida, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella: con una leve sonrisa, le dijo:

-Vamos, Rosalie: ¿acaso la situación podría ponerse aun peor?

Negó con la cabeza, denegando su decir...

-Oh, mi queridísima protectora: ¡si tuvieses idea de lo que voy a revelaros en este instante!

El llanto era cada vez más potente... esto no marchaba bien.

-No me asustéis más de lo que estoy... Rosalie, cálmate- la zarandeó levemente, como para tranquilizarla... Y, en cierta manera, para calmarse a ella misma- Debes contarme lo que está ocurriendo: lo sabes...

Asintió con la cabeza: con expectación, esperó sus palabras.

-Bernard me contó que estuvo en una reunión de La Convención... Oscar, van a decapitar a María Antonieta: en la plaza de la Revolución. En este preciso momento, están preparándolo todo...- se arrojó a su pecho, llorando con fuerza- ¡Oh, Lady Oscar, ¿qué vamos a hacer?!

Ahora sí, las lágrimas eran incontrolables... Lloraba con fuerzas, aferrándose al pecho de una incrédula Oscar: estaba en estado de shock, no podía concebirlo como real...

No podía creerlo: simplemente no podía.

Todas aquellas jornadas junto a ella: hablando, llorando, en complicidad... Las tertulias, llenas de risas burbujeantes... Fersen, El rey Luis XVI, María Antonieta...

La alegre y chispeante María Antonieta, reina de Francia...

... Decapitada.

Se soltó con cierta torpeza de Rosalie, caminando hacia el cauce del río Elba...

-Oscar, no podemos hacer nada...- sostenía con fuerza una rosa de papel que la Reina le había entregado, antes de hacerse informada de su sentencia...

Seguramente, ya temía lo peor.

Oscar le daba la espalda... Tan consternada por la noticia... Cerró los ojos... Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla... Tocó el suelo, como pronto lo haría la sangre real de Su Majestad.

-¡Oscar!

Despertó de su estupor, en cierta manera... Miró a César, esquivando la figura de Rosalie y sus rogativas:

-¡Deteneros, Oscar: ya nada es posible de hacer!

Se detuvo un instante: al dar vuelta la cabeza, vio a Gerodelle tras ella... sin previo aviso, tomó las bridas de su corcel, impidiéndole avanzar:

-No hay remedio, Oscar: no vayas...

La mirada de incredulidad era aún mayor.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre aberrante calamidad?! La reina, a la que juraste lealtad, está a punto de perecer en el cadalso como un criminal... ¡Y vos vais a quedaros tan apacible y holgazán!

-¡Oscar, esto ya no os incumbe más: tened presente a vuestro hijo!

Su irascibilidad iba en aumento: ya eran dos quienes la regañaban por su forma de actuar. De una sola maniobra, logró zafarse del agarre de Gerodelle y galopó con fuerza, en dirección al lugar donde se desencadenaría la tragedia.

**-**Deteneos, deteneos, compañeros: dad paso a vuestra majestad...- con una sonrisa, pérfida hasta los huesos, la conduce por un pasaje.

La reina se mantiene impasible, con la cabeza en alto: ni un solo músculo de su rostro de contrae... De facciones casi cadavéricas, da paso lento y seguro...

Sólo un pensamiento la hacía desistir, remecerse hasta en lo recóndito de su ser...

Su hijo: el príncipe Luis Javier... Condenado a vivir bajo la más putrefacta enseñanza. Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las infamias que le dirigió la última vez que lo había visto... En un estado etílico deplorable: tuvo que reprimir un grito interno al escucharle...

Esa vez no pudo llorar: se lo había vedado, auto impuesto: pues, corroborarían en que ellos estaban en lo correcto si ella doblegaba su temple con tales atrocidades. Además, dentro de su tierno corazón materno, sabía que era por su culpa: ahora, pagaría por cada sufrimiento al que tendría encadenado de por vida a su hermoso varoncito.

Si sólo supiese que estaría bien, que viviría feliz, que lograría ser libre...

-¡Dejad de gimotear, ramera: pronto llegará el momento de tu muerte!

-¡Basta, Antonie! Ya suficiente ha tenido que sufrir su majestad para que vos la vejéis aún más.

-Descuidad, caballero...- musitó María Antonieta, levantando la cabeza- Esto no durará por mucho tiempo...

Con ayuda de un soldado, la reina sube a la carreta... Esperaba con calma la partida... Pero algo no estaba del todo bien.

Desenvainar de espadas, rugidos y finalmente... silencio: alguien le toca el hombro, ante los desorbitados ojos de Su Majestad.

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Oscar, mi Lady Oscar?!

-Más recato, su majestad: no debemos ser descubiertas...- Oscar hace señal de silencio.

Tomándola del brazo, la conduce por las callejuelas parisinas hasta dar con una que daba total seguridad y subterfugio. Cuando le suelta el brazo, la reina se abalanza a su pecho, llorando como una posesa.

-Dios santo, Su Majestad...- correspondía con emotividad al gesto.

-Oscar, Oscar... tú eres mi ángel guardián, mi protectora... Pero ¿cómo?- se aleja un tanto de ella: frunce el ceño- Me dijeron que habías muerto...

-En cierta parte, ha sido así... Pero no es el momento para tales interrogatorios: debemos salir de aquí.

-¡No, no: espera!- la asida del brazo, mantiene su pregunta- Debo saberlo, es de suma importancia: ¿por qué no has estado conmigo?, ¿por qué, si me dijiste en aquella vez, aquella despedida? No lo comprendo... – las lágrimas caían sin pudor por su rostro.

-He muerto, Su Majestad... Y, a la vez, he vuelto a renacer- le sonríe, con cierto gesto que ella logra comprender.

Los ojos de Oscar seguían siendo tan azules como los recordaba, pero ahora brillaban de un modo distinto...

-Te has enamorado... Lo veo nítidamente en vuestros ojos.

Abrió los ojos, un tanto desconcertada por las lágrimas que caían solas por su rostro, al escuchar tales cosas: al abrirle su corazón a una persona tan querida.

-Ciertamente, Su Majestad: tengo a una familia por la cual luchar...

-Eso es importante, muy importante... De hecho- se deshizo de su lado, apartándose lo más posible, con una mano en su frente- Te estoy exponiendo a un gran peligro... no puedo ir contigo.

La cara de estupefacción ante tales palabras era indecible: por poco y se dirige sin recato alguno:

-P-pero ¡¿qué cosas está diciendo?! ¡Usted debe escapar, deber vivir!

-Tengo que enmendar, con mi muerte, mi cuota de culpabilidad... Discúlpame tú, mi querida Oscar, por ponerte en aprietos siempre...

-No diga eso, Su Majestad... por favor- le extendió la mano, pero ella desistió: las lágrimas empañaban su visión.

-Luchad por aquello a lo que amáis: luchad con todas vuestras fuerzas_... __Air voir_, Oscar...- se encaminó rápidamente hacia la carroza.

Oscar intentó alcanzarla, pero una sombra se interpuso en el camino.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, mademoiselle Oscar! ¿Por qué no nos ha deleitado con vuestra exquisita belleza en estos días?

Seguía, con la vista, la figura de la reina, pero se desvaneció: al percatarse del desconocido que tenía al frente, sus ojos se llenaron de furia:

-Saint Just...- musitó con fiereza. Blandió la espada hacia su adversario.

-Me hace tremendamente honorable vuestra proposición, mademoiselle... Es fantástico: dos rameras de un solo cadalso, ¿eh?

-Vos sois la única ramera que veo en los alrededores, rata escudriñosa y cobarde...

El temple de Saint Just se caldea a niveles inaguantables...

-¡¿A quién decís ramera, comandante de poca monta?! ¡Voy a violaros hasta que asumáis vuestro género, ramera malcriada!

-¡Ajá! Hasta aquí os creía conocer bien, Saint Just... ¡Sólo hasta ahora, que descubro vuestra verdadera calaña, infame impostor!

Saint Just blande espada: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se da lugar a la contienda... como era natural, él arremetía con una voracidad animal.

La pelea se veía muy reñida, pero a pesar de la falta de práctica, Oscar logra mantener el control... sólo hasta ahora.

-¡Oscar, ah!- el grito provenía de la calle: era la reina.

Oscar se detiene, impactada: reconocía su voz... Luego, un intenso dolor al costado: aprovechando el descuido, Saint Just clavó la espada en su costado...

-Mala suerte para vos, comandante...

De un solo brusco movimiento, saca la espada, salpicándole mucha sangre.

Película de imágenes: se toca el costado, obteniendo en su mano el líquido vital... Al verse malherida, Oscar resbala lentamente, apoyada en la pared, hasta llegar al suelo.

Él la observa, lascivamente: toma su espada y la lame, saboreando su sangre.

-Mmm... Deliciosa, completamente: Oscar, eres excepcional.

-Eres un enfermo, Saint Just: das asco...

-Vos seréis la que daréis asco: en un par de minutos, vuestro cuerpo se pudrirá... Ya nadie os socorrerá, Oscar. Lástima que estoy corto de tiempo- miró su reloj, al caer que ya estaba en la hora- De no ser así, yo mismo os hubiese hecho el favor: dejaré que el diablo fornique contigo... Hasta nunca, ramera.

La deja, desangrándose: en la impronta de su agonía...

La vista se le nubla, sus sentidos la traicionan... En el dolor en el cual estaba embargada, vio la silueta de Andrè, con el niño en brazos...

Comenzó a llorar: era una tonta, Andrè estaba en la razón todo este tiempo... Ella era el peligro constante en sus cabezas...

El dolor iba desapareciendo: comenzó a desvanecer...

- Andrè, A-A...-

Silencio. De un abrupto momento, con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones, gritó, desesperada:

-¡¡ANDRÈ!!

Luego de ello, cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

**  
So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

"**Our Farewell", Within Temptation.**

"-Despierta, Oscar...

Deseaba despertar, pero la luminosidad cegaba sus ojos. Con esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos... Reconocía una sombra: era un hombre.

-¡Está despierta: mi queridísima amiga!

Ahora sí que reconocía una voz: se levantó de golpe, pero una punzada en el costado le hizo desistir de ello. Un hombre desconocido la tomó de los hombros, haciéndole recostarse nuevamente. María Antonieta repuso:

-No, mi querida Lady Oscar: todavía no es tiempo. Estás algo herida...

-Su Majestad... logró- logró salir...

-Mi dulce Oscar, yo- no sé cómo decirlo, pero-

-Todo ha terminado...- concluyó con una sonrisa el joven: ahora sí que su desconcierto era mayor... Ese hombre, le era muy familiar...

El desconocido comenzó a reír solapadamente: Oscar seguía en su estupefacción. De pronto, el muchacho la levantó un poco de la cintura, y le dio, sin premeditación alguna, un beso en los labios: Oscar quedó en una sola pieza, mientras el joven mantenía el dulce contacto...

Unos instantes después, la suelta delicadamente.

-"Me gustas mucho, Lady Oscar: espérame, hasta que sea un hombre fuerte..."

No podía creerlo...

-¿Delfín?... ¿príncipe Luis Joseph?

El joven sonríe... pero, algo no encajaba: el príncipe ya había-

-Muerto... Oh, Dios: no puede ser, ¿acaso?-

La reina asiente, con algo de amargura en su rostro. Intentó replicar, mirando al delfín, pero hacía la misma seña: ahora sí que cayó en la cuenta...

-E-estoy muerta... Dios, Dios, no...- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sin querer ya detenerlas... La reina se sienta a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, en señal de comprensión.

-Querida: todo ha terminado ya. Ahora, en este lugar, ya no necesitamos de nada más. No más...

La tristeza todavía seguía demarcada en su rostro. María Antonieta mira hacia donde se encuentra su hijo: él cierra los ojos... La mujer asiente y se retira del lugar. Con la mayor delicadeza posible, pone una mano en la suya...

-Venid conmigo, Oscar: debemos conversar..."

* * *

-¡Oscar, Oscar!

Buscaban por todas partes, pero era imposible: como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Era ya de noche: los disturbios no eran ajenos a la situación. Andrè, Rosalie, Gerodelle y Alain habían escudriñado por cada rincón de las callejuelas parisinas, pero el mismo resultado...

-Andrè, debes calmarte: Bernard me dijo que nadie la había visto... Tú conoces al pueblo: en cuanto mencionan a Oscar, se alborotan. Si algo le hubiese pasado, ya se sabría...- Alain trataba de alentar a Andrè, que estaba totalmente desesperado.

-No, no lo sé: hasta que no la encuentre, daré con ella si en ello se me va la vida.

-Esto es por vuestra culpa- increpó Gerodelle-: si se hubiese ido conmigo, antes de que todo esto pasara, no tendríamos que lamentarnos de algo que podría haberse evitado.

-Será mejor que te mantengas callado, Gerodelle: mal que mal, el único mal parado en esta situación sois vos. Si no fuese porque deseo que Oscar esté tranquila, te hubiese matado yo mismo...

-Maldito plebeyo...- musitó enojado.

-¡No me busques, que vas a encontrarme, Gerodelle!

-¡Pues aquí estoy yo: eah, vamos, no seas gallina!

-¡Deteneros los dos!... ¡Ah, ¿es que acaso ninguno de los dos puede mantenerse en paz?! Oscar está perdida, y debemos encontrarla: ¡de nada servirá si vosotros os ponéis en constante afrenta!- Rosalie logra separarlos, con dificultad. Andrè inspira hondo, luego se serena...

-Lo lamento, Rosalie: tienes toda la razón... Debemos dar con Oscar: es eso lo primordial.

La caminata no tenía rumbo... se dispersaron para lograr acaparar más territorios.

Luego, escucharon un grito desgarrador.

-Esa voz...

-Esa voz...

-¡¡Andrè!!- Alain, al reconocerlo, corrió en dirección al ruido, hasta que, en una callejuela, logró divisarlo.

La imagen era espantosa: una antorcha agónica era la única señal luminosa... Y, en medio de toda la destrucción, esa escena:

Andrè con Oscar en brazos: empapado hasta la médula con la sangre de Oscar.

-Mi amor, mi amor... Princesa, no me hagas esto: ¡Oh, dios, dios mío!

En eso, llegaron Rosalie y Gerodelle: son espectadores de la masacre, con peores reacciones que el susodicho.

El doctor revisa a Oscar: su cara denotaba la desazón. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió al esposo:

-Oscar tiene una hemorragia mortal: ha perdido demasiada sangre... No se puede hacer más que esperar...

-Quiere decir que-

Baja la vista, asintiendo: Andrè mira a la mujer tendida en la cama como si se le fuese la vida tras ella.

-La única forma es que logre resistir hasta la mañana: de lo contrario, monsieur Grandier...

Sus ojos denotan desesperación. El doctor continúa:

-De lo contrario, prepárese para lo peor. Lo lamento profundamente.

Resuena el sonido de la puerta: no ha permitido que nadie entre a la habitación. Sostiene sus manos, en vano intento de retener la luz que se iba extinguiendo: las lágrimas, no podía detenerlas en absoluto. Poco a poco, fue recordando la última imagen que tuvo de ella...

Esa pelea: esa estúpida e inútil pelea...

-Oscar, amor mío: ¿cómo pudiste pensar en ello? Jamás has sido un peligro... De hecho, eres mi salvación, mi ángel: la única persona por la cual estoy de pie, contigo, con nuestro bebé.

Aprieta sus manos con fuerza, intentando impregnarla de la vitalidad que le falta.

-Debes seguir luchando, Oscar, Lady Oscar, mi hermoso ángel dorado: lucha por nosotros, lucha por tu vida, por tu tan amada Francia... Debes resistir, mi amor: sino, hemos de morir los tres... No- No puedo seguir sin ti- sucumbiendo al dolor, sus rodillas cedieron, haciéndole caer al piso.

-Te lo suplico, mi vida: vuelve en ti...

* * *

**"**Era un paisaje maravilloso: la laguna más azul que había visto en su vida, pero en nada se percataba. Se sentó en el pasto, con la cabeza afirmada por sus brazos entrelazados...

-Es un hermoso paraíso, ¿no lo creéis así?

-Su majestad- se levantó de inmediato al sentir su voz: el joven estaba tras ella, y la misma mirada cálida no se desvanecía... el príncipe no era el mismo: ya era un hombre, y ese brillo en sus ojos era la señal exacta que lo corroboraba.

-Mi dulce Oscar: al fin te encuentro... al fin, he logrado ser ese hombre con el cual deseaba amarte. Te amo, Oscar: te amo como no tienes idea...

-Príncipe Luis Joseph, yo- no sé... no sé si podré corresponder a... Ud. es tan amable al decirme tales cosas...

-No se trata de amabilidad, tampoco es un trato de cortesía... Es amor, Oscar: y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo, con tal de demostrarlo. Deseo que seas mi esposa.

La cara de impresión de Oscar no podía más: ¿el pequeño delfín, el infante Luis Joseph, le pedía su mano?

-Su majestad, debo serle franca: yo-a estoy casada... Estoy casada con Andrè Grandier.

-Eso no importa...- la mirada de Oscar se hundió en la melancolía, al pensar en su querido Andrè: el hombre de los ojos esmeralda...- A menos, que estés enamorada de él.

No respondía, pero sus ojos la delataban...

-"Los ojos son los espejos del alma"- Oscar se incorporó al escucharle decir tales cosas. El muchacho volteó la mirada para verla más de cerca- Y en vos, Lady Oscar, han dicho más que suficiente...

El joven se incorpora, con la vista fija en el pasto: Oscar lo ve desde su encogimiento.

-... Sin embargo a lo que digas, no puedo dejar que regreses, Oscar...

Oscar se incorpora: frunce el ceño. Eso no se lo habían dicho.

-Entonces, ¿hay una forma de volver a la vida? ¡Príncipe!

-Es muy arriesgada: no voy a exponer a la persona más querida a mi corazón a un peligro mayor...

Esas palabras le eran conocidas... Era su Andrè, su querido Andrè que golpeaba una y otra vez en su cabeza...

-Si Ud. no me lo dice, lo averiguaré por mí misma...

Oscar se incorpora, alejándose en sentido contrario, hasta que la voz del príncipe la detiene:

-¿Tanto le amas?

Ella, sin voltearse, le responde:

-Con toda mi alma, príncipe...

El joven noble suspira: estaba completamente claro que la guerra había sido perdida.

-Oscar: no estás muerta, pero en algunas horas lo estarás. Sólo te queda luchar por vivir...

Oscar frunció el ceño: no comprendía en absoluto de lo que le estaba hablando. Al ver esa reacción en su rostro, el príncipe reanudó su explicación:

- Existe un túnel: una vía que une la vida con la muerte... Si deseas volver a la realidad de Francia, estás en tu derecho: sólo debéis cruzar el camino hasta hallar la luz...

Así era: todo tan simple para llegar de vuelta con su familia... Oscar reanuda su andar, pero el príncipe la retiene:

-Aún no he terminado, Oscar...- el príncipe estaba de espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oscar...- con un profundo suspiro, reanudó la explicación- Está la opción de luchar por tu vida, de eso no te quepa duda. Sin embargo, no os aseguro que vuelvas a ella...

-¿Cómo dice?

-Puedes luchar, pero estás agónica: tu cuerpo está gravemente herido. Prueba es que estás aquí, con nosotros: te debates entre la vida y la muerte... Si llegaras a fallecer, no podrás volver al paraíso.

Un viento suave mece los cabellos de Oscar: sin embargo, no atenúan su marcada preocupación...

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...- se sentó en el pasto, totalmente pasmada ante lo que debía elegir...

-No podrías volver, pues tu alma se aferra a la idea de estar con los que amas: serías un alma errante. Jamás podrías lograr la paz: y, cuando ellos mueran, se irán al paraíso. Oscar...- toma sus manos y las besa- Te quedarás allí: posesa del dolor... Errante por toda la eternidad, sin consuelo que os atenúe en vuestra soledad y aflicción: no lo hagas.

Oscar le da la espalda, mirando fijamente el paisaje...

Le recordaba a Arras: le recordaba potentemente a Andrè.

-"Vagar, errante, en la faz de la tierra... si puedo cuidarlos desde las alturas, nada me importa"...

Su cara era de determinación total: ya nada se podía hacer.

-Sois un caso perdido, Lady Oscar... Sin embargo, creo que es por ello que estoy tan prendado de vos...

-Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad.

-Lo sentiré aún más si vuestro hermoso rostro no deja de tener esa expresión. ¡Vamos!, dejadme ver vuestra bella sonrisa una vez más...- con una tímida sonrisa, el príncipe asiente.

La ex-comandante se despide de María Antonieta: con fuertes abrazos, la bendice y la resguarda. El joven la conduce por el mismo túnel en el que había ingresado: cuando se hallan en la entrada, él la asida hacia sí.

-¿Estáis segura de lo que vais a hacer?

-Completamente, Su Majestad: me alegro el veros feliz aquí...

-No completamente, Oscar- le aprieta un poco la mano- pero así son las cosas: tendréis que lidiar vuestra más grande batalla... y yo tendré que lidiar con vuestra ausencia. Espero que seáis dichosa, Lady Oscar- un último beso en sus labios, sin que Oscar pudiese replicarle, pues al momento en el que ella abría los ojos, el príncipe había desaparecido... Y no tan solo eso.

El paraíso se hizo muy lejano.

El frío del túnel era cada vez mayor. Sin titubeos, con la vista enfrente, comenzó la marcha..."

_**"Te amo, Andrè: te amo más allá de mis fuerzas...**_

_**Espero que algún día lo entiendas... La muerte venció, y el sólo pensar que me veré envuelta en la soledad profunda me llena de terror: pero quiero que lo sepas. Antes que mi voz se pierda en tus recuerdos, antes que logres encontrar a alguien que sea merecedor de tu cariño, ... antes de que mi hijo logre comprender esta abrupta separación, deseo que lo entiendas: fue mi decisión.**_

_**Tenía entre mis manos el elegir una vida errante, pero a tu lado o la de vivir en un paraíso, pero lejos de tu presencia: como ves, no tuve opción. Mi corazón ni siquiera se dio la licencia de corroborar tales posibilidades: el tener, aunque sea una aguja en un pajar, la más mínima posibilidad de sentirte una vez más, me fuerza a luchar por ti...**_

_**Siempre pensé que no podrías vivir sin mí: en algunas ocasiones, creí falsamente que vuestra devoción era el alimento que nutría nuestro matrimonio...**_

_**Todo fue falso...**_

_**Justo en ese momento: en el preciso instante que me detuve en pensar que había muerto, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo... en el PARAÍSO...**_

_**¡Dios santo, ¿cómo he podido ser tan ciega?! **_

_**Ningún paraíso, ni tierra prometida: ni siquiera la Francia por la que dedicaba hasta la última de mis fuerzas podían compararse con la agonía de verte lejos... TAN lejos...**_

_**Yo soy la que necesita de ti: estoy atada por el amor.**_

_**Te amo, Andrè: te amo y no puedo amarte, sin que pueda dejar de odiarme.**_

_**El darme cuenta del todo y de la nada: que tú lo eres todo, que lo abarcabas todo... Que eras y siempre serás mi todo.**_

_**Si me hicieras falta, Andrè, la libertad no tendría sentido: si me hicieras falta, aunque fuese por un segundo, me partirías en dos... Si me hicieras falta, mi adorado "bueno-para-nada", mi sombra fidedigna, mi cruz clavada en el pecho...**_

_**Simplemente, no soy nada.**_

_**Así que no te angusties, amor: estoy aquí, a tu lado... Ahora me toca ser la sombra, el resguardo: tu paz... Mi cuerpo se desvanece, pero mi corazón estará por siempre contigo: y tu alegría será la razón de mi existir..."**_

_Se ve a Andrè recostado: estaba descalzo, de ropas enteramente blancas. Sus ojos, ahora ocultos, estaban algo contraídos... _

_-Oscar, no me dejes- le decía, entre sueños: su bello rostro se contrajo. Oscar se hinca a su lado: le da un beso en la frente... no podía evitarlas: sabía que pronto saldrían a la luz, a pesar de intentar contenerlas._

_La angustiosa sensación de partir, sin siquiera tener esperanza._

_-Shhh... Silencio, amor: todo acabará. No me retengas, que debo irme._

_Mentira: su mente la detenía. No quería dejarle, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Depositó un tierno beso en su frente, resquebrajando la última de las máscaras que ocultaban sus sentimientos: lloraba en silencio, pero desesperada. Se incorporó, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y comenzó con el tortuoso alejamiento._

* * *

**Estaré en tu boca por donde vayas  
Y seré yo mismo lo que tu vences  
Habrá primavera todos los meses  
Y serán de nubes nuestras murallas...**

Seré el compañero que no desmaya  
Cuando venga el tiempo de los reveces  
Nos levantaremos una y mil veces  
Ganaremos una y otra batalla

Mírame a los ojos, yo te sentencio  
A volar conmigo por el silencio  
A escapar del yugo de la memoria

Mírame a los ojos no digas nada  
La desesperanza está derrotada  
Este es el amor, lo demás historia  
Historia...

Mírame a los ojos, yo te sentencio  
A volar conmigo por el silencio  
A escapar del yugo de la memoria

Mírame a los ojos no digas nada  
La desesperanza está derrotada  
Este es el amor, lo demás historia  
Historia...

"**Sentencia", Alberto Plaza.**

_-No te dejaré ir, Oscar..._

_Una sombra la abraza por la espalda: el intenso calor la recorría por su cuerpo. Oscar se devolvió, con una sonrisa en los labios: reconocía su olor, su calor, su bella e incondicional sonrisa..._

_-¡¡Andrè: Dios mío!!_

_Él la calla con un beso: un profundo beso que se interrumpe por los ahogos de Oscar._

_Estaba llorando._

_-Creí que no volvería a tocarte: casi me volví loca..._

_-Esto es un sueño, Oscar: pero tú y yo lo haremos realidad. Nunca te haré falta, te lo prometo._

_Afianza su promesa, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano y depositándole un beso. Con decisión, avanzan juntos por el túnel..._

* * *

La luz le molesta los ojos: con cierta pereza, los abre... Observa que alguien ya la esperaba:

-¡¡Oscar!!

-A-Andrè...- le sonríe, algo somnolienta y decaída.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Alain se despierta de un golpe, asustado por el grito de Andrè.

-¡Oscar ha despertado!- repone una emocionada Rosalie.

-Ah, era eso...- vuelve a dormir: los tres quedan impertérritos al verle... Lapsos de segundos duró su sopor...- ¡¿Que Oscar quééééé?!

Todos silencian: después de unos instantes, se largan a reír como nunca al ver a Alain y su comedia de siempre...

Lo de siempre: al fin, había terminado esa horrible pesadilla.

Del mismo modo, llegaron Bernàrd, seguido de Gerodelle: todos gustosos al verle repuesta, a pesar de su pálido aspecto.

-Tomaros toda la sopa, Oscar...

-Andrè: sabes que detesto la sopa.

-Andrè tiene razón, Oscar: que ese plato quede reluciente- le reprochaba Rosalie.

-¿Con qué moral le harás tomar sopa al pequeño Oscar?

-Bueno, es que yo estoy grande... Ya no necesito sopas para crecer...

-¡Será mejor que no crezcas más! Por poquito y me vas dejando como llavero...

Todos ríen al escuchar a Andrè... De pronto, Gerodelle se ausenta sin réplica alguna.

Andrè se percata de ello: va en su búsqueda.

-¡Gerodelle, espera!

El susodicho toma aire: Andrè llega, y las excusas que no deseaba dar a nadie eran inminentes...

-Me voy de aquí, Andrè: de nada sirve que yo esté en este lugar- espetó, para ahorrar tiempo en burdas explicaciones.

-Gerodelle...

-¡Bah, no me mires así!...- le dio vuelta la espalda, para soportar las ganas de ahorcarlo- Sé lo que piensas, y no: no me la llevaré a la fuerza... Lady Oscar sigue en el cuerpo de tu esposa, y eso es irremediable. A pesar de amarle como jamás tendrías idea, sé que no podré forzarla a estar a mi lado...

-De eso, jamás lo dudes...

Un incómodo lapso de silencio. Andrè sabía lo que debía decir, pero su orgullo lo carcomía por dentro: empuñó sus manos, tratando de buscar valor.

-¡Ah!, bueno...- se colocó los guantes, en fingido acto de altanería- Mañana parte mi barco hacia Inglaterra, no puedo retrasarlo más...

-Comprendo... Y gracias.

Gerodelle le mira, sorprendido. Andrè deseaba morderse la lengua, pero decidió terminar la afrenta, como caballeros que eran...

-Gracias, Gerodelle: por cuidarla tanto.

-No me las des... Mal que mal, si no es de tu esposa el agradecimiento, me importa poco lo que hagas con los tuyos...

Se subió rápidamente al caballo: Andrè estaba con la cabeza a punto de estallar de la rabia... Sin comedimiento alguno, le gritó:

-¡Eres un fanfarrón, Gerodelle! ¡Iros bien, pero bien lejos de acá!

Comenzó a galopar: sin voltearse, alzando una mano, se despide:

-Cuida a Oscar, Andrè: disculpadme con ella por no poder despedirme...

Su voz fue algo quebrada. Andrè lo comprendió todo: Gerodelle de verdad la amaba.

Fue en dirección a casa, con algo de melancolía en su mente...

* * *

-¡¡Mami ta' en cacha, papi ta' en cacha!!

La mujer sonríe. Se da vuelta hacia su esposo:

-Te ves hermosa, Oscar...

-Mmm... No me digas nada: vi que unas sueltas te miraban de reojo... ¡Mucho cuidado, Grandier, con dártelas de galán!

-Eres una celosilla... Jamás podría engañarte: eres demasiado hermosa.

Se ayudan mutuamente: al bajar Oscar, se miran como si nada más importara...

Bueno, casi nada.

Toman al pequeño y comienzan el camino al hogar...

A su hogar...

**_"Difícilmente, todas las vivencias que tuve ese día, ese único y tormentoso día, irán a disiparse alguna vez de mi mente... Y, aunque todavía me aterra el pensar en ese momento: en ese tétrico momento de inceertidumbre, de falso sopor, no lo veré jamás como lo hubiese visto antes..._**

**_Sé que podría hacer como que nada pasó, que todo fue producto de un mal sueño..._**

**_Pero no es así._**

**_Tengo plena conciencia que tal vez mañana no estés conmigo, o sea yo la primera en partir..._**

**_Es angustioso, algo masoquista al principio: después te vuelves realista... Y te das cuenta que, el mismo pensamiento que veías tan lejano, te está pisando los talones en este mismo instante._**

**_La realidad es otra: si me fuera, si te fueras de este mundo, todo continuará. El mundo sigue rodando, la gente sigue luchando... _**

**_Pero ¡por Dios que sería distinto!..._**

**_El olor de la almohada sería agrio: las sombras serían algo incontrolable... hasta el punto de desconocer la realidad en la que te encuentras. Prefiero creer que el infierno sigue donde está: miles de kilómentros bajo tierra..._**

**_Sólo el amor nos mantiene en vida: por mucho que lo deneguemos, por mucho que suframos heridas de amor, sabemos que es la inevitable verdad. El que no ama, está condenado a morir en vida._**

**_Tu amor me levanta, me inspira, me llena y me vacía, para ser nuevamente llenada de vivencias a tu lado._**

**_Mi querido Andrè: no quiero ni imaginar lo sórdido que sería todo si me hicieras falta..."_**

**FIN.**


End file.
